He was a good man
by VictoriaDollanganger
Summary: El sacerdote dijo que él fue un gran hombre. Su hermano dijo que él fue un gran amigo. Pero aquellas dos mujeres no se molestaron en derramar una sola lágrima por él. Inspirado en "Two Black Cadillacs", de Carrie Underwood.


_**Disclaimer:**_ **Los personajes no me pertenecen. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

 ** _Summary:_ El sacerdote dijo que él fue un gran hombre. Su hermano dijo que él fue un gran amigo. Pero aquellas dos mujeres no se molestaron en derramar una sola lágrima por él. **

**Inspirado en "Two Black Cadillacs", de Carrie Underwood.**

* * *

 **He was a good man**

Gruñó, frustrada, al percatarse de la casi imperceptible arruga en su falda nueva. Lo mínimo que esperaba de un día tan horroroso, era pretender que la existencia de una mejoría se manifestara como de milagro a partir de hoy, pero aquello no ocurriría mientras existieran arrugas en su ropa. No podía permitirse verse tan demacrada, eso no era en lo absoluto una manera de sentirse mejor; no con su metro setenta y su rostro de modelo, enmarcado por una larga cabellera rubia (artificial, pero rubia al fin). Ella era hermosa, y ni un día como éste iba a arruinarlo.

Cuando llegó al cementerio, su entrada fue dramática. Sin lágrimas, sin llantos. Solo una mirada neutral y una serena compostura. Esta demostración de aparente calma no iba destinada a los familiares y amigos del difunto, quienes a duras penas notaron su llegada, sino que cumplía más bien un fin extremadamente personal, alimentado nada más y nada menos que por su mismo orgullo.

Se acercó para observar bien la urna. Todavía no la habían enterrado, lo que significaba que la _señora_ no había llegado todavía. Una completa falta de respeto, pensarán todos los invitados, tomando en cuenta que se trataba de la mujer del muerto.

Una mujer de unos cincuenta años se encontraba a su lado, llorando. Exclamó un fuerte suspiro.

—Ay, Santo Dios. Con lo joven que era. Y tan guapo, tan dedicado a su familia, todo un futuro por delante. Que horrible forma de morir.

Bella se mordió la lengua para no responder que una puñalada en el estómago no era la gran cosa. O de eso se convenció a sí misma, pues lo que en realidad deseaba era salir corriendo y echarse llorar durante días.

 _Como si no hubiese tenido demasiado de eso._

Entonces apareció la mujer. Tenía que reconocer su belleza, a pesar de sus cuarenta y tantos. Igual de alta, igual de rubia, igual de hermosa. Una perfecta versión adulta de Bella. Aquella comparación le revolvía las entrañas. Al parecer, a _él_ le gustaban todas iguales.

La apariencia de la mujer resultaba orgullosa, refinada, la cual no se rebajaría a arruinar su maquillaje con unas cuantas lágrimas, al igual que Bella. Lo único que delataba su desdicha era el leve temblor en una esquina de su boca.

Le dirigió una mirada a Bella antes de detenerse frente a la urna. A ella le recorrió un escalofrío, y mientras se sostenía firmemente del suelo con sus pies, mareada, recordaba todo lo ocurrido aquella noche. ¿Por qué tenía que morir él?

Ella era tan estúpida.

—¿Diga? —contestó el teléfono sin si quiera ver quien llamaba.

— _¿Hola?_ —había escuchado una voz femenina que no reconoció, a través del teléfono.

—Buenas noches. ¿Quién habla? —preguntó, sacando todos los cuadernos de apuntes de su bolso y esparciéndolos por la cama.

— _¿Quién es usted?_ —preguntó la mujer en un susurro. Bella apenas prestó atención, lo único que divagaba en su cabeza era todo lo que le quedaba por recorrer estos últimos dos semestres y como se le había dañado la manicure. Dios mío, con lo mucho que se tarda ella en arreglarse las manos y todo lo que debía estudiar esta noche. ¿En qué momento...?

— _¿Está ahí?_ —volvió a decir la señora, esta vez en un tono exasperado.

—Sí, lo siento. Estaba ocupada. ¿Disculpe? ¿Quién habla?

— _¿De dónde conoce a Edward?_

Bella frunció el ceño, confundida. ¿Acaso él se lo había contado a alguien? No es que le molestara que se hiciera oficial, pues eran evidentes las ganas que tenía de atravesar el tabú y conocer a su familia, pero estaba segura de que habían acordado esperar un poco más de tiempo para que él pensase como decírselo a su prejuiciosa familia. Es el tipo de tema delicado, el de un hombre de cuarenta y cinco años saliendo con una universitaria, y ella lo entendía, sabía que no era un tema fácil de abordar. De todos modos, una relación a escondidas lo hacía todavía más excitante. Después de ocho meses, le emocionaba la idea de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Es lo que cualquier chica enamorada querría.

No, esta mujer sonaba sospechosa, como si no supiese nada. ¿Quién era ella?

—¿De dónde conoce usted a Edward? —contraatacó a su vez, con un mal presentimiento instalándose en la boca del estómago.

— _¿Yo? Soy su esposa. ¿Ahora me dirá quién es usted?_

—¿Está bien, señorita? —preguntó un hombre a su lado, sacándola de sus recuerdos. Ella asintió con la cabeza, apenas consciente de su alrededor. El cura ya tenía un largo rato hablando sobre el difunto, algo sobre que había sido un buen hombre. Su hermano comenzó a decir una palabras, algo sobre que había sido un buen amigo.

 _Un maldito infeliz, eso es lo que fue,_ pensó Bella con desdén.

Cuando llegó el momento de enterrar la urna, la esposa del muerto dio un paso al frente y se quedó observando la madera, como absorta de todo. Esto enfureció a Bella. ¿Ahora se sentía culpable?

Se acercó hasta donde se encontraba la urna y depositó sobre la misma las llaves de su Cadillac negro, aquél con el llavero de la bola de billar negra. Rosalie alzó la cabeza para fulminar a Bella con la mirada, y ésta sonrió, satisfecha, antes de quitar las llaves de encima de la urna y colocarlas dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Terminado el espectáculo, todos comenzaron a retirarse, no sin que antes Rosalie la interceptara cuando estaba a punto de entrar a su auto.

—Eso fue muy estúpido. La gente podría sospechar —le susurró, echando chispas por los ojos.

—¿Sospechar de qué? _¿De mí?_ Si Edward me tenía de lo más oculta. Fue casi un golpe de suerte que consiguieras mi número.

¿Quién iría a sospechar de una amante? Si Bella y ella duraron dos meses planificando el asesinato. Se declaró muerte por un intento de atraco. ¿Eso no ocurría en las grandes ciudades todos los días?

Rosalie se le quedó mirando. Su resentimiento igualaba al de Bella.

—¿Quieres ir por un café? —preguntó Bella. Camadería. El producto de dos mentes trastornadas.

—Te acepto mejor un trago.

Bella sonrió, embriagándose con aquél sentimiento de victoria que ambas compartían. Edward no era el único con un secreto que guardar.


End file.
